


The Real You

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Coupled [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 08, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Sam just wanted to show him she could be sexy too....
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Coupled [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687825
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	The Real You

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Stargate, I love them but they aren't mine
> 
> Very small Amanda Tapping reference, see if you can spot it.

“Sam!” he called coming in the house putting his briefcase down as he came through the door. “Love, tell me you made it here?”

He turned around to see her standing at the top of the stairs her shadow hiding her but much like the first day they met left a perfect silhouette of her there.

“Hey flyboy.” She flirted as she stepped down the stairs into the light so Jack could see her for the first time. She wore a tight crop top much like one she had worn nine years ago along with some very small and tight shorts. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen her with so much makeup on and she’d tousled her cute cropped hair.

He looked at her amazed “Sam?” he asked “What’s going on?”

“Nothing handsome.” She said with a seductive voice as she walked over to him and started playing with his tie. She was acting so different he was finding the behaviour a little weird. “Just thought you might want take me for a ride.” She said as she held the tie and let it slide through her fingers.

“Sam, come on seriously? Do I need to call Stargate Command and see why you’re acting so weird, did you eat or drink something on an alien world again?”

She took him by the hand guided him to his sofa and pushed him onto it “Can’t a girl want to seduce her man?” she asked, her hands pulling at the fabric of the tank top to come over her head. Instead it got tangled between her hair and her dog tags that she fought with them for a few seconds before the top came off to reveal her almost see through black bra underneath.

“Carter—”he started not sure whether to be turned on or worried.

“I’m fine Jack—can’t a girl want to seduce her man?” she asked again as she straddled his knees her arms went around his neck as she dipped right into his mouth with her tongue.

“Oh God!” he called in her mouth. “Sam—what the hells going on?!” he was really starting to worry now she was behaving odd, even by alien food and drink standards.

“I—want—to—give—you—” she said between kisses before she started to reach around her back to take off her bra “—the time off your—ow!” she exclaimed as the bra snapped into both her back and her hand.

“Sam wait—” he started.

She then stood up and slid her shorts down to reveal the very small very black lacy barely there thong, but as the shorts slipped down her legs they pooled around her feet refusing to budge off them she reached for them only to pull them off at such speed that she lost her balance and landed face first on the floor.

“Alright love.” He said now grabbing her as she came up and sat her on his knees “Will you tell me whats going on now?”

She looked frustrated at her hands, “I can’t even seduce you!” she said.

“What?” he asked looking at her worried and she looked up sheepishly.

“I wanted to show you I could be seductive and sensual and sexy.” She complained.

“What gave you that idea?” he asked her.

“Its just—” she said with a sad sigh “I’m not really your type.”

“My type?” he asked her for clarification.

“You know, the women with like 100% sex appeal and who can seduce you with who they are and what they look like, the tan the perfect skin the whole package.” She looked down sadly “—and just I’m tall and lanky and a complete klutz—and I’m dorky and I don’t ooze confidence or sexiness, and I just thought if I could convince you I was sexy before you noticed how awkward I am you might just choose to not dump me for someone better.” She blushed into her chest.

He didn’t mean to but he burst a bout of laughter and he held her closer “You _are_ a complete dork.” He teased her then brought one hand up to her face and stroked her cheek until she looked at him “and I love you for it.”

She looked at him shocked “What!?”

“You know what’s sexy about you?” he asked her settling her on his knee properly as he leaned back on his couch getting comfortable. “I have seen you in lets face it every plausible and implausible way, Stopped you from giving the boys a strip tease and had to strip you of almost all your clothes on not one but several away missions yes?”

“Yes.” She nodded sadly.

“And what was most sexy—” he paused then smiled “was the way you’d hold that P90, you were strong and so sure of yourself and you never missed!” he said with a grin.

“That was sexy?” she asked him in disbelief.

“Oh yeah!” he exclaimed “why’d ya think I was always showing you off?” he asked her.

‘Oh—’ she thought not sure what to think ‘—come to think of it he did always get me to show off our weapons to other people.’ She thought.

“and sensual?—” he continued “well I mean come on all you had to do was start talking with that passion in your voice and I’d be turned on—when you’d get excited about some doohickey and you’d bounce on the balls of your feet and talk really fast?”

“I thought you hated that?” she questioned.

“Well I did always have to make a sharp exit you turned me on so much I was worried you’d notice.” He told her which made her laugh. “And seductive? Sam you seduced me less then a month after we met and I never really recovered from it.” The confession made her giggle and look up into his eyes “Sam, I’m not going to lie and tell you I never found any of the women I dated or married attractive, because it would be an outright lie.” He shrugged then brought her in closer “but don’t you dare think for a second I don’t find you incredibly sexy, no not in the same ways, but then you wouldn’t be you if you were those things—“he trailed and kissed her gently before he confessed “—and I wouldn’t change a single thing about you for anything.”

They kissed again and she whimpered “Really?”

He chuckled “Sam, how did I get to know you? Why do I know you at all? All the things you have to pretend not to be, all that brilliance that passion that you are everything you have to keep secret or dampen down or hide to other men, that’s who I fell in love with.” She sat speechless looking him in the eyes “—and yes you’re dorky—but its part of your endearment. I love you—not some twilight vixen.”

She chuckled as their noses rubbed against the other. “So—you want me, for being me?” she asked him.

“That is the general consensus on what love is.” With those words her lips crashed into his, he held her steady before he drew her in closer “Come on my queen of the dorks—” he said with a grin. “Let me take you to the bedroom and I’ll show you exactly how sexy I find you.” 

He took her by the hand and led her through the house “Queen is lovely—I prefer Grand Empress.”

He turned on his foot and brought her into him “Titles—what a menace—!” he teased her before he kissed her again before pulling her into the bedroom.


End file.
